Maxwell High
by IfLostPleaseReturnToMe
Summary: Maxwell High is THE place to be if you want to get any where in the acting/dancing/singing career. Mitchie Torrez is just an average girl, how well will she cope with the drama, classes and students at the school?
1. Prologue

_Maxwell High - Prologue_

Maxwell High.

The place to be if you want to get anywhere in showbiz. So many people long to go there, so few get in, and they will do anything to get in. They can be desperate, but once you get into this school, you're made for life. Of course you have to have talent. You wont get any where if you don't have the talent, or what it takes.

As soon as you apply to go to the school, they send you the date of your audition. It doesn't matter if you have something else on, this is your only chance.

Arriving on time helps, and they defiantly don't want to see any of the 'I'm better than you' behaviour, because if you're auditioning like everyone else, you're on the exact same level.

Many great people have come out of this school. Nate White. Yes, he started here. He also teaches here as a dance teacher, all pupils in his class achieving A+ by the end of the year. But don't get too star struck, because that will give you a detention.

Hard work and patience is something you need, and if you don't have it, then you will find your time here hard.

So you've heard enough about Maxwell High. Do you think you've got what it takes?


	2. Let The Drama Begin

_Maxwell High - Chapter 1_

Mitchie Torrez walked through the corridor of the school. It all seemed so different here to her old high school. There were kids dancing and singing, her teachers would of never allowed that, especially not in the corridor. She glanced around while walking. There was a girl in a tutu, someone twirling a ribbon around and a girl belting out 'I will always love you', and many others doing weird and wonderful things. She stopped at a door and read the numbers on it, then looked at the paper she was holding. Her first class was in room 450, and this was it. She peered inside, seeing a group of people sat on the floor, messing about. There was no sign of a teacher, so she wouldn't get caught out on being late on her first day. She pushed opened the door and instantly everyone in the room fell quiet, they all looked towards the door. Mitchie smiled nervously and then went to put her bags where everyone else had put theres. She could here them all muttering, no doubt about her, but she tried to ignore it. After all, she was the new girl. She walked back to the group, and all of there eyes were on her.

"Um...hi" She waved slightly. "I'm Mitchie"

They all looked at her, not saying anything until a girl with chestnut colored hair stood up and went over to Mitchie. She extended her hand.

"Hi, i'm Caitlyn" She said, smiling reassuringly. Mitchie took her hand and then dropped it after shaking it 3 times. Caitlyn turned to the group and signalled to them with her hands for them to go away. They all turned back to what they were doing earlier before Mitchie had interrupted them.

"You a dancer?" Caitlyn had caught Mitchie of guard. Mitchie looked at her.

"Oh..I..um...No. More of a singer actually" She said quietly, not sure if the rest of the class was still listening.

"You might find this class a bit tough then, but I'll help you if you want. By the way, keep your eyes to the front and avoid staring at the teacher. That'll get you in his good books" Caitlyn said and then walked back to where she was leaving Mitchie confused. Her teacher was called Mr. White, but she had no idea why she would want to stare at him. Was he hideously ugly? Did he have a zit the size of the grand canyon? But her questions were answered a few seconds later. Nate White had just walked through the door. She tried not to choke on her own saliva. She was getting taught my Nate White?! He smiled at the class, apologizing for being late then took out a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Is there a Miss Torrez in here?" He asked looking around the class.

"Thats me" Mitchie managed to squeak out. Nate signaled for her to come to the front. She started to walk over but on the way ended up flat on the floor after tripping up on somebody's shoe. Ouch. She looked up and her eyes landed on the feet she had tripped over. They were high heeled stilettos. She followed the persons leg until she reached there face. A girl with platinum blond hair and caked on make-up was sat there, acting like nothing had just happened. Mitchie sighed and got up, brushing invisible dirt off of her. Nate had come over by now and asked her if she was ok. She nodded and class began.

* * *

Twist, kick, twist, hands, Mitchie kept repeating. Although she wasn't a dancer, she could tell that this was probably very easy for some of the other dancers. Maybe Nate was going easy on her. Whilst doing a spin, she averted her eyes from her reflection in the mirror covering a whole wall, to Caitlyn, the girl she met earlier, who was adding in her own moves and making them look really simple. Mitchie turned around to the front again, and her eyes fixed onto her reflection again. She was sweating badly, and hated the fact that they had to wear leotards or tight fitting clothes for the dance classes. Not that she was self conscious, she just didn't like the idea of boys prancing around in tutu's. Well, thats what she dreamed up in her head. Whilst looking into the mirror, still dancing, she noticed the girl from her earlier. She had changed her shoes, but they still looked like they were expensive and was wearing a plain black leotard with a gym skirt. And she looks amazing, Mitchie thought. She also noticed her mini me's that were trying hard to get the steps right, but failing and a boy that she was talking to. Although, he did not look like a boy. He was tanned, with dark brown hair. Mitchie stopped dancing when she saw him. Of course, it was unintentional, but words couldn't describe how perfect he was. She didn't realize she had been staring.

"Mitchie? Mitchie? Hello?" She instantly snapped out of it and looked over to who was calling her. It was Nate.

"Oh, Hi Mr. White. Just practicing those moves" She smiled nervously.

"Please call me Nate, half the school does any way. Have you got those moves down yet? Because the next lesson will be a bit more advanced".

"Oh, yes" She quickly performed the routine she had been working on.

"Stop. Your arms need to go more straight when you come out of the double twist. Don't bend them so much, and you won't wobble" He told her, showing her the routine whilst she watched in the mirror.

"Right class, lets go over the routine" He said once he had finished and went over to turn the stereo in the corner of the room on. Once the song started blasting out, everyone started dancing. Mitchie quickly started dancing as well, no where near as good as the others. Nate came back over to her and danced next to her to show her the dance moves, but Mitchie found it hard. Dancing was so not her thing.

The bell finally went for lunch, after an hour long class of dancing. Mitchie ran a hand through her hair, and was slightly panting. She took a deep breathe and tried to slow down her breathing.

"Didn't think it was that hard" an unfamiliar voice said from behind her. She thought that she was the only left in her. She looked up into the mirror to see the boy from earlier standing a couple of feet away behind her. She quickly turned around to face him.

"Oh...um...dancing's not my best subject" She smiled nervously then bit her lip. God I have to stop doing that, Mitchie thought. The boy smiled.

"Shane" he said, and extended a perfectly tanned hand for Mitchie to shake.

"I'm Mitchie" she said, and shook his hand, smiling brightly. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds, staring into each others eyes before Shane looked away and let go of his hand.

"Do you want me to show you the way to the food hall?" He asked, gesturing to the door.

"I would like that" She smiled.

* * *

_So what did you think? This is a pretty long chapter in my opinion, and the next will probably be up by tomorrow or the day after. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
